


换装play

by zhanmia



Category: kongphop X arthit
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanmia/pseuds/zhanmia





	

“学长穿着校服的样子很可爱！”少年嘴角噙着笑眉眼也笑得弯弯的，整个人笼罩在温和的光晕下，习惯于挺直站立的身体此刻却歪斜着靠在书桌旁，许是逆着光的缘故，浓密而细长的睫毛上盛满了金色的光斑。  
“Kongphop！”端着一盘茶点的arthit随手把盘子丢到一旁，也不在乎是不是会在心爱的手办上留下几滴茶渍，忸怩着将Kongphop手中的相框藏到身后。  
这是Kongphop第一次来到arthit家里，不是学校旁边的公寓，而是arthit位于曼谷北部的父母家。在他们确定关系后，这样正式的拜访让Kongphop提前几天就开始紧张了，毕竟他一个刚刚成年的臭小子就拐走了人家宝贝了二十年的儿子。  
好在只是平时看到arthit被宠的软哒哒的样子就知道他父母有多疼爱这个儿子，他们公开关系之后竟然顺利得出奇，丝毫没有遭到arthit父母的为难，反而是arthit的妈妈还热情的邀请Kongphop住下。  
咳咳，主要是Kongphop带来的伴手礼比较讨两位家长的欢心。  
有着这种一份礼物就把自己宝贝儿子交出去的爸妈，也就不难明白为毛arthit会因为Kongphop在车上送的一瓶粉红冻奶就默认了人家的表白。  
卧室几乎是一个人最私密的空间了，书架上摆着的手办、漫画是arthit喜好的最明显体现，整齐摆放的书里夹着他中学时写给女孩子却还没来得及送出去的情书，还有桌子上那瓶小星星是natam送给他的，角落里躺着的那把布满灰尘的吉他则是arthit当初雄心壮志想要学来追学妹未遂的失败的见证……  
总之，让Kongphop待在这个房间里，相当于arthit将自己所有的底牌都亮给这个人了，其实说起来他也没什么不能说的秘密，只是这到底还是私密了些，多少让他有些不好意思。  
没想到，对学长房间充满无限好奇心的Kongphop先生还是开辟了新的领域，当他拉开arthit衣柜的时候简直感觉佛祖为他打开了新世界的大门，这一定是他平时用心做功德得到的回报。  
佛祖要是知道了一定表示，谁会给你这种回报……  
Arthit学生公寓的衣橱里总是零零散散的码着几件T恤和牛仔裤，没想到家里这个看上去甚至略小一些的柜子里居然盛了这么多衣服，满到几乎塞不下了。arthit的教官服、高中制服、T恤、裤子按照大小顺序挂在架子上，内裤、袜子则整齐的码放在小抽屉里，十分整洁有序。  
咦？夹在两件深色牛仔裤中间的白色衬衫露出了一个衣角，Kongphop将他抽出来之后惊喜的发现这居然是arthit大一时候穿的一年生制服，在小抽屉里又翻了翻，还找到一条黑色领带和黑色西装裤。  
上楼的脚步声越来越近，Kongphop赶忙将衣服放了回去，快步走到书桌旁，拿起相框装作认真欣赏的样子，待到arthit进门之后还不死心的调戏了几句。  
两人在房间里吃了饭，又由于期末考快到了的缘故，arthit终于心愿得偿，在小学弟面前卖弄了一下自己有限的学识，强行辅导学霸Kongphop做题，只不过是arthit讲题，Kongphop看人而已。  
这边的arthit老师的瘾过够了，那边Kongphop看人的眼神却是愈发深邃了。脑子里回想了一下岳父岳母对自己和蔼的态度，计算了一下楼上楼下两件卧室的位置，Kongphop起身走到衣柜前，在arthit惊讶的目光中拿出他那件一年生制服和教官服。  
“kong？”  
“下午我就说学长穿制服的样子好可爱……可是我从来没见过……”小学弟蹭到arthit身边，湿漉漉的鼻尖在arthit颈间扫来扫去，呼出的热气吹在皮肤上痒痒的，配合着撒娇的语气真是可爱无敌。  
“嗷，这有什么好看的，再说你都看过照片了”arthit歪过头一本正经的跟小学弟解释。  
“就……学长人生中的前二十年都是我没参与过的，现在有了机会，很想亲眼看看……，好不好嘛，暖暖”双臂悄无声息的缠上arthit的细腰，将人整个围住之后还左晃晃右晃晃，哪里还有之前的成熟稳重，活像一只等着主人投喂肉骨头的小狼狗。  
“唔……”墨色的瞳仁转了转，Kongphop知道这是arthit犹豫不决时的表情，赶紧趁热打铁，暖暖、暖暖的叫个不停。  
“好啦好啦”举起双手以示投降，arthit无奈的一把夺过制服，想起Kongphop粘人的样子忍不住回头瞪了他一眼，粗声粗气的让他转过去，不许看。  
Arthit用最快的速度换上了制服，其间还怕Kongphop偷看，将身子藏到柜门后面，悄悄扭头看了他好几眼，没想到Kongphop这次居然这么乖，真的没趁机偷看，一个人在衣柜另一侧窸窸窣窣的不知道在干什么。  
“……换好了”Kongphop闻言迅速探过头来，手里也加快了速度，在arthit刚想问你在干什么的时候，从衣柜另一侧走了出来，居然穿着arthit的紫色教官服。  
“你！？”arthit瞠目结舌呆立在当场。  
眼前人软萌顺毛又缓不过来神的样子在Kongphop的心脏上重重一击，趁着人还不知所措的时候熟练的揽过那人的细腰，低下头凑在arthit耳畔说道。  
“学长，我们今天来穿这个来做好不好……装作在你……嗯……一年生的时候”arthit本就比同龄人显小，放弃发胶留着妹妹头的时候比Kongphop现在训练的那些长得奇形怪状的一年生们还要像小孩子，不仔细看的话以为他未成年都有可能。  
舌尖带着滚烫的温度偷袭arthit的颈间，那里被白色衬衫紧紧围住却无法阻挡灵活熟练的游动，arthit挣扎着扭动了一下却被人跟大力的环住，发觉挣脱无望的他，一边后悔自己怎么又上了这个人的贼船，一边又暗探Kongphop到底是吃什么长大的，怎么看见他穿着一件白衬衫都能发情。  
“……那我的教官服是怎么回事，你干嘛穿着……”arthit的脖子左躲右闪避开那人的骚扰才能勉强说出几个字。  
“我听说了学长一年级时跟tum学长第一次见面的事，很嫉妒……嫉妒到快要爆炸了”Kongphop突然发力将arthit压倒在床上自己则顺势倒在他身上。  
“你叫阿日？有小名吗？”男人死死攥住arthit的双手按在床头，一副上位者的强硬姿态是arthit平日里从未见过的。  
“…你居然连学长都不叫…再说，我的小名……你不是知道吗……”  
没有得到满意的答案，Kongphop抽出一支手在arthit鼓鼓囊囊的西装裤上捏了捏，那里早已在刚才两人纠缠的过程中兴奋起来，他故意不控制好力道，惹来arthit的痛呼求饶。  
“啊……你轻点……有！有！朋友都叫我暖暖”命根子掌握在男人手中的arthit 不得不学乖一点。  
“暖暖你看清楚，现在谁穿着教官的衣服？谁是学长，嗯？”一根手指沿着西装裤上凸起的形状画着圈，从一处游弋到另一处，每当arthit渴望他停留的久一点时便换了地方。  
“学长！Kongphop学长……”第一次听到arthit这样称呼自己，Kongphop从喉间低吼一声，咽下一句咒骂，一手攥住arthit的头发热烈的吻了下去。Arthit赶忙喘息着投入到这个浓烈的吻中，为了得到更多的触碰双臂紧紧换上男人的脖颈不断讨好。  
Kongphop强迫自己停下了抚摸，架起手臂撑在arthit身上，默不作声的看着arthit扭动着身体向他求欢。  
现在他是教头学长，而arthit只是受他管束，任他为所欲为的学弟。这个念头几乎让他发疯，目光近乎凶残的逡巡着身着一年生制服的arthit，真想把这样的他拍下来。  
对上arthit急切的目光，Kongphop俯下头来给了他一个安慰的吻，两人立刻投入进去，变换着角度交换口内的津液，arthit手指按揉到男人的肩胛骨将他压向自己，换来男人更激烈的啃咬。  
衬衫的扣子在磨蹭中被扭开暴露出arthit白皙的胸膛，激吻时猛烈的动作却让Kongphop紫色外套上的扣子肆无忌惮的研磨着arthit红嫩的乳尖，刚开始是不小心碰到，到后面变成Kongphop故意为之，变换着方向刺激那颗晶莹的茱萸，激得arthit一阵阵抽气。  
嘴唇和双手已经不够用了，Kongphop恨不得多长出几双手替他解开arthit的裤子，插入后面肠液泛滥的穴口。男人只能退而求其次，单手解开自己的牛仔裤，将阴茎掏出来在arthit的西装裤上磨蹭。  
“……嗯，今天下午训练的时候……你为什么乱动”得到解放的阴茎被顶弄的十分舒爽，Kongphop也忍不住呻吟出声。  
“啊……有一只蚊子……叮了我一下”努力纠集起脑内仅剩的几丝清明，回想一年级时跟tum学长的对话，这个小狼狗究竟是从哪里知道的这么清楚的。  
“呵呵……蚊子？也像我这样插进来么”腹间那根硬邦邦湿漉漉的东西好像有了自己的意识一样，控制不住的往arthit白嫩的臀部冲撞，将原本就松松垮垮搭在胯间的裤子弄得褶皱成一团。微凉的臀部被阴茎触碰让arthit瑟缩着闪躲了一下，Kongphop却抓住他的臀肉用力揉搓着不让阴茎离开。  
Arthit虽然不安的扭动身体眼角也渗出了几颗泪珠却故意不遂了男人的心意向他求饶，当然Kongphop也好不到哪里去，燥热的不仅仅是他的阴茎，头上也冒出了细细密密的汗珠。不过还是他先认了输，他可不舍得自己的学长受委屈。  
Kongphop着迷的看着被自己的阴茎戳刺的穴口，那里高温、痉挛、紧实，让人插进去就不舍得出来。他舔了舔嘴唇，将阴茎顶到一张一合的肠肉前面，他们昨天才刚做过，里面应该还很柔软不需要很久的扩张。  
“你……啊，快点……啊！”Kongphop只注意着arthit的后面，等他回过神来才发现自己的紫色外套已经被arthit攥的皱巴巴的了，看起来arthit忍得实在很辛苦。不等arthit说完，Kongphop几乎整根阴茎直接捅了进去，突如其来的充实感让两人身体僵了一下，未经扩张的穴口被猛地插入有些疼痛，不过反而因这细密的酥麻而扩大了欲望的快感。  
Kongphop毫不费力的强悍的抽插，即便被压在床上arthit也感觉身后空荡荡的一片，仿佛随时会倒向一个深渊，可怕的错觉让他更加紧密的抱住男人，企图在他身上寻求坚实的安全感。  
“……啊，好紧……刚刚暖暖你叫我什么？”Kongphop故意不按照节奏来，深一下浅一下的操弄着红肿的穴肉，被带出穴口的肠肉吐出一小波肠液润湿了两人的胯间，甚至沾在囊袋上浓密粗重的齿毛上，这些硬毛把臀部柔嫩的肌肤扎的通红，穴口也被搔弄得泛起阵阵痒意，arthit费力的抽出自己被禁锢的一只手摸向后穴，想要触碰一下来止痒。  
“Kongphop学长！后面那里……好痒……啊”早就察觉到arthit的意图，Kongphop拉过他的一只手放在两人相连的私处，让那人伴随着自己操干的节奏抚摸阴茎下的囊袋，这里因为激烈的性事而格外饱满圆润。  
压在身上的身体起起伏伏，与宿舍不同的白色灯光透过两人之间的缝隙漏过来，这让arthit意识到他们现在是在自己家中，楼下房间里还住着自己的父母，他忙不地的用手掌捂住呻吟出声的嘴唇，Kongphop顶弄的力道太大了让他甚至不得不咬住自己的手掌才能勉强咽下高声喊叫的冲动。一向在性事中理智为零的Kongphop恍惚间只觉得耳边人呻吟的声音小了不少，看着被自己操弄得一塌糊涂的一年生小学弟arthit却只想更加用力的把他操哭。  
“不过我可不舍得让暖暖在树下站三个小时……”Kongphop猛地提起arthit的大腿将他的腰悬空，突然变换的体位让arthit吓了一跳，腰腹没有任何支撑只能通过后穴不断进出的阴茎稳住身体，这让他不得不绞紧这根庞然大物，男人实在爱死他这样了，受了鼓动的阴阴茎也更加兴奋起来，硬度和温度都厉害得吓人。  
Arthit连呼吸的力气都快没有了，上半身的支点唯有身后那个孽根，他试图说服自己是为了稳住身形才不得到不吸附这根粗大的阴茎，而事实却是敏感熟悉性事的身体在自行寻求快感。快感从身体内部蔓延到四肢，arthit嘶哑着叫喊出来请求他的Kongphop学长用阴茎重重的碾压自己，又过了一会而arthit颤粟着射出来，Kongphop随之释放在他体内。  
大汗淋漓的两人挥发了太多的水分，他们现在急需一杯冰水，恰好刚刚arthit端来的盘子里就有一杯，虽然冰块已经融化的差不多了，不过杯身上还挂着霜，透着丝丝凉意。  
Kongphop赤裸着上身走到桌前端起杯子猛灌了一口，转身回头时发现arthit翻了个身试着够床头上摆放着的一块白色手帕，这他正和的心意。男人走回床上从背后压在arthit身上，玻璃杯递到arthit唇边给他喂了一口水，趴着的姿势让喝水的动作有些困难，arthit呛了一口，咳嗽的时候臀部又撞上了那根硬邦邦的大家伙。  
“先让我歇会儿……别……”arthit赶紧求饶。  
Kongphop粗重的喘息着，像头求欢的野兽，不仅身体不听使唤精神也完全兽化了一样，似乎听不懂arthit的话，撸动了几下阴茎就草草插了进去。后入式的姿势强悍而充满控制力，完全满足了Kongphop平日里那点不得言说的大男人心思，私处相连也让两人的心意更加相通，arthit仿佛听到了Kongphop的心声，勉强扭过头眼角带泪的瞪了他一眼，反而惹来男人凶狠的抽插。  
“啊……暖暖，，说出来我就让你……你知道我想听什么的……”arthit很想直接掀翻身上这个人，也想随手抄起床头的什么东西砸向那人的脸，可自己的阴茎还掌握在这人手中，没办法，他只能顺从。  
“学长！Kongphop学长！求求你……再往里面插一点……啊啊啊”新一轮的刺激让arthit险些失去了组织语言的能力，只能呻吟只能叫喊。两人都控制不了自己的身体，arthit配合着Kongphop顶弄的频率挺腰跟上，Kongphop则将自己狠狠砸在眼前明晃晃的肉体上。两人相连的私处红肿充血，长时间的插入让后穴和阴茎都有些疼，但上瘾一般的性事一旦开始除非淋漓尽致的释放否则无法结束。  
眼前的arthit实在太乖巧了，穿着一年生的制服睁大眼睛的样子宛若一只误入狼窝的小白兔，Kongphop在心底向tum学长拜了又拜，除了感谢学长不基之恩，还要感谢学长让arthit当上教头，否则这样的小白兔暖早就被人拐走了。  
扮演学长的瘾过够了，Kongphop也就不再忍着了，拉过旁边团成一团的被子将两人从头到脚盖的严严实实，坏笑着在arthit耳边说，这下你可以放开了叫了……


End file.
